In recent years, e-learning technique such as a remote video education or a virtual classroom that is learned in an Internet based virtual learning space has been provided.
However, the remote video education simply displays an image of a teacher and an image of a student at a predetermined position on a screen by connecting images between the teacher and the student, and the virtual learning space provides learning to be performed through an avatar instead of a person, and as a result, there is a limit in giving a realistic feeling or an immersive feeling.
Therefore, in recent years, English villages have been established to provide off-line spaces where participants can obtain learning experiences of English. However, this method also has a spatial limit and thus not many people can have opportunities with this method.